We All Scream for Ice Cream
by TorogiAstig
Summary: Leaving the dog, ditching work, and ice cream. Yep, just their normal routine.


**Whoa! I have not submitted anything or updated anything in forever! I finally got my addiction back for OkiKagu. Ha. I lost it for awhile. Anyways, this is one half-baked story, will revise later but I just wanted to get it up. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" This story is pretty much the fanfic version of this one doujinshi I read of Okita and Kagura. Go download it on livejournal under a group called gintama_route18. You have to make a livejournal account, but it's definitely worth it. :3  
**

Don't own Gintama. If I did. . . These two would be together already. Ha. Read and Review!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Yorozuya**

Shinpachi arrived on the front steps of the Yorozuya; opening the door of his 'workplace' he walked inside to find a silver-haired man lying lazily on the couch, one hand behind his head, the other holding the week's JUMP. He let out a sigh to see the usual sight. He set the bags of store bought snacks and food on the coffee table.

"Seems pretty quiet around here." The teen with the glasses spoke, breaking the silence, his eyes wandered around. "Is Kagura-chan awake yet?"

Gin didn't bother looking up, "Feh. That girl woke up before I did. Left a note saying: 'I'll be walking Sadaharu, uh-huh.'" He explained, mocking the girl's voice with an overly-exaggerated high pitched voice. "Is she trying to be funny? Huh? Does that little crap-head think she's funny! She left that 'thing' with me again!" a finger pointed condescendingly towards the white fluff.

Shinpachi ignored the older man's overdramatic ramblings as he examined the enormous dog snoozing by the kitchen. "Huh, that's 5th time." He noted as he carried the groceries into the kitchen, making sure his steps were light enough as to not wake the dog from its peaceful slumber. "What do you suppose she's really up to?"

"I could care less what she's up to, just as long as she hasn't joined some weird biker gang who have weird hairstyles and weird tattoos and steal money off priests and have weird catch phrases." He rambled. "For all we know she was just probably sleepwalking, or maybe it's the time of the month and she just wants some alone time. But then again she does this every week. Do amanto women even have 'that time of the month'? How long do their 'time of the month' last anyways?"

"How many adjectives do you know?! You're vocabulary is the same with a 10 year old!" Shinpachi lectured like a frustrated mother. "Anyways, I'll just ask her when she gets back."

"Now that I think about it, she's bullied a lot of kids before. What if this time she's the one being bullied? Wait, nahh. She can take a bunch of whinny little kids. Maybe I should worry more about the kids. She hasn't found my stash of money right? If that brat is going around spending MY money I'm busting her head in!" He yelled as he ran off into his room. The silver haired man emerged after 2 minutes letting out a sigh of relief. "She hasn't found my money, good."

The teenager in the kitchen grimaced. "Secret stash?! That money's for all of us! When was the last time you paid us anyways? I'll go on strike! "

"Oi, we should be more worried about Kagura! What if she's in trouble?"

"Stop changing the subject! I hope Kagura DOES find your stash and spend it all on sukonbu!" Shinpachi retorted as he angrily prepared breakfast.

* * *

**Shinsengumi Headquarters**

"Where the hell is that little smug bastard?!" the vice-commander muttered in a livid tone. "Kondo-san, you need to fire the idiot."

"Hijikata, he's still young. It's understandable that he gets rebellious once in awhile." The Shinsengumi commander replied in his usual understanding voice.

Hijikata's eyes only glared harder, "Rebellious?! He's always skipping out on work, leaving us to rot in here while he goes on patrol! What if something big goes down and he's off somewhere else enjoying a day off when he's supposed to be WORKING?"

"Are you jealous Hijikata? Would you like a day off? You're not getting sick are you? It's okay Hijikata, all you had to do was ask; I'll give you a break this week." Kondo nodded as if he had just solved the problem.

"That's not what I meant!"

* * *

**Somewhere in Kabukicho**

"Oi, China. Give up already, that's been your 25th try. You're never going to win; you're luck in winning is negative. Plus you're eating up all my money!" the Shinsengumi captain spoke monotonically as he examined the girl sitting next to him.

The orange haired girl took a huge bite of the ice cream on a stick in disappointment as she noticed the Popsicle stick didn't have the color painted at the end. "No! I'm sure I'll get it next time! I can just feel it! And what the hell do you need to spend your money on? You don't have a life outside of your stupid job anyways."

"No class, whatsoever." He sighed as he continued to watch her. "You keep eating like that and you'll turn into a pig."

She merely stared, showing no signs of offense at his comment."Eh? Like Hamko? That's impossible. "

He shook his head and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. And here he thought she was all upset and disappointed with her loss. She seemed so content with just eating the ice cream. So easily pleased he thought to himself. Guess that's just one her quirks that he loved so much.

The light haired young man cleared his throat inwardly as if to shy away from the cheesy thoughts; which enabled him to spot some of the ice cream smudged on the side of her lips. He couldn't help but smirk as he grabbed her wrist, distancing the ice cream from her mouth. Kagura barely looked up before Okita had closed the distance between them. His tongue was quick to lick up her mess. He watch her shut her eyes tightly, noting somewhere deep in his head how cute it was. When the ice cream was gone, he shut his eyes as well and pressed his lips against hers for a long, chaste kiss.

After awhile he backed away, as he confiscated her ice cream and stuck it into his mouth, he grabbed her hand and stood up. Kagura finally snapping out of the trance, stood up as well, following the Shinsengumi Captain. Her other hand came to scratch her cheek as she turned away to hide the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Pervert." She muttered but Okita had ignored the snide comment. "Is it clean?"

Okita took a bite of the ice cream. "Yep, beautiful."

* * *

**Yeah? No? I** **don't know? I think I have a bunch of grammatical errors in there but I'm too lazy to really nit pick through it. Yeah, that's definitely not good. If you find one please let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you very much! Hope you enjoyed!** **Read and Review!**

:3


End file.
